Could this be Something More?
by XxNuNuxX
Summary: In a wierd senario, Phil really like Keely, but Keely somehow doesn't feel the same way for him. Uncomfort tension builts among the two, as she had told him how she had felt. Could in someway, can Keely feel the same way for Phil, as he much as he does?
1. His Feelings

**Hey guys, this is my new story...don't worry, it just a sidestory. I'm still working on "collapsed to something more" Plz read it and express your ideas.**

**His Feelings**

It was in the middle of math class, where he had always stared at her. He had always looked at her with full passion, as he would sit behind her. The view that he had saw was the most beautiful thing he had saw. He stared at her with as a sense of obliviousness had been around him. He didn't care what had happened around him, as long she was there.

Once in a while, she would had turned around, to ask him for help. But instead, she had caught him staring at her and he, himself, had tried to look away to cover his shame. His heart had beaten faster, when he had thought that he had been caught. He had always felt embarrassed around her, even though, he did not shown it well. So embarrassed herself, she had hesitated from her questions, so she had just smiled and turned around. She smirked to herself with the thoughts of having a wonderful friend, while he had smiled and grinned happily, thinking about his cutest friend that he had ever had.

Then however, the bell had unfortunately ranged. Which it had meant that she and him would be separate again, by another class period. She had gotten up and said that she would see him around.She then walked away from him, but he had just sat there.

He couldn't had stopped looking away from her, even if she just did left through the door. She was always in his mind. He had fallen in love with her, ever since she had came along his path that day. His love was obvious, as anyone around could had told. Even people from the streets had thought the two were a couple, justby from the looks of his smile and his expressions.

Realizing that he had dazed off, he had gotten up and had went to his next period class. It was a study period, and he had nothing planned to do. He had grabbed out his notebook, to see if he had any undone work. He looked through it and was disappointed though... all of his homework was done. He then realized that there was nothing to do. So he had grabbed his notebook and opened it to a fresh page. He had taken out his pen and had began to draw.

At first, he had not known what he was doing. But however when he had kept drawing, he noticed that he had drew the following: the doodles of hishearts, solid-colored stars, random lines, and dark and light shadings. Oddly again, he looked at the doodles itself, and it had weirdly looked liked formed letters. And from those letters, it had formed a word. A word of a certain girl's name. It was a name of an angel from his eyes...

Her name had been artistically drawn on his piece of notebook paper. He had stared at it, and hehad notfear it. He had known how he had felt for her. His feelings for her was dearly true, and it couldn't be bottled up anymore.

He had wanted to tell her, with all his heart. However, he was never good at emotional stuff, like this. He had never felt like this to anyone one before, especially, not to a girl that is so funny and so cute. He couldn't decided how he would tell her. So the only thing that had came up in his mind was...poetry. A simple, yet affectionated poem.Then with a new sheet of notebook paper, he had written all of his emotional feelings for her on a confined piece of lined paper. He had took his time writing the poem and had carefully decided what to put. He had tried to express all of his true feelings; his feeling of hope, happiness, and love for this outstanding girl, that he had hoped one day his friendship with her would be _something more_.

As he had kept on writing, all of his precious memories of him and her being together had emerged. He couldn't help to smile at them. It was the best times in his life. He was truly happy then; he had never been that happy before she had entered into his life. He couldn't help it, but tears had came out of his light caramel eyes. It was tears of happiness and joy that couldn't have been contained in his body no more. He was over bliss, and he couldn't help to hold it in no more. Somehow, he was finally trying to express his emotions and feelings to her for the first time.

"Keely, I hope that when I give this note to you...I hoped that you too, would feel the same way, as I do...where this note has the poem that shows my true feelings for you.It had been written down onto my heart, and also,my tears are the ink of its words..."

He said to himself, as his last few tears had dripped slowly from his eyes. However, those last tears that had slowly dripped was not of overwhelming joy and happiness, it was the doubtof the thought ofher feelings toward him...

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget! REVIEW AND COMMENT ME, lol! i will try to update this and myother story too...NuNu**


	2. The Poem

Thank you for reading this story. If you are waiting for my other story "collapsed...", don't wrry imma update that tomorrow or saturday. . I'll try to update this more often, but this is second to my first one, so don't get me wrong, but i have to update this less than the other one. Anywho...the story may not sound like the first one, because i was in a different mood: more of a melancholy/ happy mood: then...i wish i can write something like i did. lol. Well, enjoy. (A/N: this story is loosely based on my true occurence from me, except i'm going to change the story dramtically in later chaps.)

**The Poem**

The bell had rang and everyone had gotten up and had left the room, however, he didn't. Phil had still sat there with tears in his eyes. He knew that she would be in his next period class, so unwilling, he had not gotten up.Fear and nervousness had struck him. He did not know what to do.

'_Should I give her the poem note, and in someway, tell her how I had felt for her; or I should not?"_

What he had planned could have affect his relationship with his best friend. Results could either be thatshe and himself could be "something more" and would be together, or still be friends but with the acknowledgment of how he had felt. He had still sat there with a secret that he wanted to reveal, yet his mind was blank until, he had memorized what she had once said to him, a while ago...

"_Phil, you can tell me anything. Your secret is safe with me."_

He had remembered it well, it was day that he had told her his second biggest secret of his origin, but that was not his first biggest secret; the secret of his love to her.

"I shouldn't keep a secret from her, no matter how stupid or true it is..." he had said to himself.

He had only sat there for ten second, until, he had gotten the courage to move. He had gotten up, had wiped the tears in his eyes, and had started walked toward the video lab. The bell had rang and he was late. He rushed into the room, and then at the point, he again had saw the beautiful angel sitting at the couch. She had looked at him and smiled, while he looked at her with an encouraged smile.

* * *

"Hey Phil, you're late." She had said with a stern, yet sarcastic voice. 

"No, the bell had rang before I had got here."

I had replied with a noticeably, but, brief laugh. She had smiled back at me and had gotten up from her seat.

"Well, when you're ready we can start with the selection of our next report for tomorrow, and record today's report."

I nodded at her and follow her. She had walked to the other side of the room to get the list from the self, and had point to all of the possible choices for us to choice from.But in truth, I didn't look at the list. I had stared at her face. So cute, so beautiful, so attractive, and I couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

"Phil, you there?" she said and waived at me to get my attention. Luckily, I had began to look at her with full awareness now, and had realized that I just had dazed out for a sec.

"Yes? Oh yeah, the topic! Whatever you like is fine with me." I said.

"Phil, I don't know. It all like good to me, you chose." She smiled.

I then looked at the list, and there was a lot to chose from. I didn't know what to chose either. I just looked for the one that her and me would be together, in the report. But there wasn't a lot that I could interact with her, only just me in the background, recording her beauty...Wait, there's one.

"How about this one?" I asked her.

She looked at with interest, "_Persuasion, By Friends or Strangers?_, sounds good. Hmm, it may even be fun, but I need a friend to help me...Phil?"

She had said with a tone that was so delicate and so innocent. She smile at me with lightness in her eyes. I nodded and grinned, as I had expected her to ask me.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you, I'm you're friend, aren't I?" I replied.

"Yeah, you're my best guy-friend!" she said energetically, "And of course, I'm going to ask Via too."

Oh, well at least she had thought of me first _'guy-friend'_, I was expecting only myself, but whatever, as long I was with her, I guess.

"Well, if you have anything else on your mind, let's start with the afternoon news."

"Well, I have..." I reached toward the poem thats folded in my pockets, however, a strong fear had hit me. I retreated my hands back up to my sides. "Um, never mind."

"Okay, whatever," she had said to me. "Let's go."

She walked toward her desk and I had went behind the camera. She had began talking and I had recorded her. I didn't know what had overcame me back there.Why didn't I give it to her, or at least tell her something?

With a couple of minutes of recording her report, she had finished. I had told her it was one of her best work, actually in truth, all of her works were the best. She thanked me and she headed to the couch again and I followed her liked a lost puppy.

"Phil, if you don't mind, can you get like, at least,two people to be our "stranger" for the report. Of course, I can't know them or talk to them yet, so you have to get them, during lunch, while I'll edit today's report. So that means you have to have lunch without me, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I didn't want to really, I had wanted to eat lunch with her, but now I'm going to be only with Owen for lunch.

"Thanks Phil, you don't know how much you mean to me." She said to me with a smile again.

I looked at her with awe again. What did she had meant? Did she meant itin the same way that I had felt for her? I didn't know.

"You don't know much you meant to me, also," I said to myself, quietly.

"What's that?" She asked me, as she had heard me saying something.

"Oh, it's nuttin." I grinned at her, and she stare at me for sec, and look down again. She then gotten up, leaving her bag behind.

"Hey I'm going to my locker now. And since we don't have class together, after lunch and I have to retake Messerschmitt's test, I won't be out of school, until like an hour. You can walk home without me today."

"I can wait for you, you know?" I said.

"No, it's fine Phil. You don't have to wait for me."

"I want to though."

"Phil, it's okay, just go home. Maybe afterward, I'll call you up to do something."

"Fine, if that's what you really want."

Then she nodded and had started to walk out of the room, "Bye, see ya around"

"Ya, see ya."

She had left the room and I was by myself, or at least until the bell for lunch rings. I had realized that I still had the piece of paper in my pocket. I took the folded piece and opened it a bit. Staying at it...

"Your smile is like the sun..."

The bell had rang and I stopped reading. This was my chance to slip this paper to her. I looked around to see if Keely was coming back. There was no sign of her, yet. So, I quickly walked over to her bag and stuffed the note inside of it. I walked away to lunch, looking back at the bag...

* * *

"Okay, I'm back now. What to do first?" she had said, as she had entered the empty room. She grabbed out her bag. 

"Hmm, let's see. Let's look for the outline for the report tomorrow."

She searched her bag for the folder with the reports. She had managed to find it, however, the folder itself was too big for her bag. She had tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. She had kept on tugging on the folder, until, everything in her bag had came out; papers, folders, pens, pencils, and the folded piece of paper had been spread out on the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have kept the folder in here," as she gathered her stuff. "I should have just listen to Phil, and kept the folder in the room. Man, he always know the right thing to do."

She had manage to put all her stuff into her bag, until, she had noticed the folded piece of paper. She didn't know where had the paper came from, as she never had saw it before. She picked it up, along with her folder, and placed the folder on the desk. She opened the paper and noticed it was his handwriting. AndShe read to herself:

"_Your smile is like the sun_

_it shines and warms my heart. _

_Every time it is revealed_

_the world stops just for me._

_Your laugh and smile,_

_could bring all sense of melancholy_

_to become a world of bliss_

_Your smile is like the morning dew_

_Comes unexpected, yet it is there,_

_always in the sunny morning._

_You are just perfect._

_The way you act, _

_the things that you do_

_are the paragon to all_

_I wish I could see that smile _

_more often, _

_The smile you have, shows the true you_

_It shows your personality_

_that Ihad love about you_

_It makes me ecstatic _

_just to be near you._

_You are an angel _

_With grace and beauty like no other _

_you had change my life._

_I didn't really know how to tell you, about this_

_Life was miserable and long, yet_

_Only you had made it so comforting. _

_Viewing your beauty_

_Everyday, makes my day and life just complete._

_Keely, you don't know how much you mean to me_

_Even though, you are very special, more than_

_Everything that's in life. And to the depths of my heart,_

_Lying with my head down, as my feelings for you grows._

_You are the one that I love._"

She had stopped reading. She was speechless and very shocked.

_"Love"_ she thought. _"What's does this really mean? Does he really love me? Phil, my friend? The boy that I** only see** as a friend?"_

She had sat there with the paper in her hand, not knowing what to do. She, in her head, had not liked him that way, but he did though. She didn't know what to do with this paper. She had became quiet for several minutes, looking over the paper again.

"Oh Phil..."

thanks guys for reading, plz comment me for anything. lol. Well ill try to update! NuNu.


	3. How She had Felt

Sorry about the update. I have work, school, and the stuff like applying to college...blah blah. I'm still working at this story and my other one, so plz enjoy.

**How She had Felt**

The school had ended a while ago when she had came out of the school. She was done with her test, but she could not think when she had take it. She had never suspected how he had felt, but ever since three hours ago, she had known. The boy that was only a friend in her eyes, and she was a site of beauty in his. She didn't know how to act when she is going to be around with Phil tomorrow.

She had arrived home few minutes later. In her head, thoughts were all jumbled in her head. She ran upstairs in her room and tried to do her homework to pass the time. But it was useless, she couldn't concentrate at all. She had just laid there on her head and thought of the poem he had wrote to her. "Love" was too unexpected, and she didn't know how to feel about it. She had not thought of the same way. Minutes of thinking had lead to several hours. She was still on her bed. No matter how muchshe had thought of it, it was still a shock to her.

"It can't happen..." she said.

Then a knock had came from the other side of her bedroom door. She didn't know who it was, maybe it was her mother, she thought. She stood up and walked to her door. There she had slowly opened the door, to find him at the other side of the door.

"Phil?" she had said with hesitant in her voice. "What are you doing here?" Her face was puzzled and he had stood there with relief in his face, as if she had been lost and had returned.

"I came over here to check on you. What happened? I thought you gonna call up so we could hang out together." He had said to her. She had looked down and he stood there in the hallway still. He had thought that she had forgotten, so he had continued. "It's okay Keely, we could go hang at the mall tomorrow, instead. There's also a new CD signing of Lady X, I thought it might be a good idea that we would go there, if you want-"

He had stopped when she looked up at him. She had looked with a disappointment and difficult face. He stared at her, and had realized what it could had been._ 'She found and read it, didn't she?'_ He had waited there for a response from her. But it had took too long in his eyes. He had nothing to say, but "Is there something wrong?"

She had opened her mouth and he, himself, was scared from what she had said.

"Phil, is this your's" She grabbed out a piece of paper. The same piece of paper that he had wrote on. He stared at it and nodded. She looked away for a second, sighed, and looked at him again.

"Phil," she said and stared at his eyes. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheeks. He had looked surprised, but then he had looked at her face and realized that the thoughts in his head died. Her face looked reprehensible, and it had said all that he had need to know. "That was sweet what you had done, but Phil..."

She paused when she saw that his head had faced down. "...Phil, I'm sorry. I don't think of you that way; I had thought of you as more of friend, other than anything of love."

He had tried to hold the waters of emotions in his eyes, but it was too hard. He had mumbled, "It's okay, Keels." He took a long deep breath of hot air and had wiped some leaked tears in his eyes and looked up at her, and smiled. He tried to pull his signature smile, but it was futile. The hurt in his eyes had greatly changed the sweetness in his smile; the pain could be easily detected. She had tried to comfort him, but she had felt awkward.

"Phil, I care about you and I willstill be your friend, remember that. I hope that we can still be best friends, even by through this." She had said, feeling bad for him.

"Yeah, Keely. We're still friends." He had said again with the fake, hurt smile. She had sensed his pain and had tried to change the subject, overriding the current situation.

"So...we can go to the CD signing, if you want." She had said. She had looked at him for an answer. But he looked unfocused, until he had nodded to her. They had stood there, at the doorway in the hall. Both of them didn't know what to do, at that point. The feeling of unease had been cast. Silence had became common now. He had looked down.

"Um, Keels. I'm heading home now. If they is anything that you want, I leave now." He had said with such sadness and pity. She had her eyes away from him, and shook her head left and right slowly. He had turned around and hastily walked away, while she had looked at him once more. Then he had went downstairs then out of the door. She had still stood at the door. And thought to herself of the pain she must had inflicted on him. She didn't really want to cause it, but he had planted the note. Thus, he must had wanted a sign of acknowledgment from her.

"I'm sorry, Phil. But, I don't feel the same way, as you do..."

* * *

**I hoped you guys like this story, if not, then i wont update this as much then...plz comment me, how u think of this so far. NuNu.**


End file.
